real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
We're Outplaying Y'all
is the third episode of Survivor: Hawaii. Summary Redemption Island Bob arrives at Redemption Island and hugs Zoey. Zoey says she warned Bob at camp and he fully admits that taking out Zoey was a bad decision. Bob explains how he got blindsided and Zoey makes an confessional that it was his own fault. The two go to the Redemption Arena where all the remaining players are sitting on the benches and are watching Zoey and Bob. Jeff says that this season, each Redemption Island duel will be the same. It's balancing on a pole. The person who loses his or her balance will fall off the pole, eliminated and going home after all. Zoey and Bob take place on the pole. Jeff says the duel is on and everyone looks at the two duelists. Bob looks like he's struggling early on, not knowing how to place his feet on the pole. Zoey found a way to balance and keeps her head cool. After five minutes, Bob falls off the pole. Some of the favorites look happy and relieved. Bob feels terrible because this means he is the first boot of the season. He congratulates Zoey and hugs her. Bob tosses his buff into the fire and leaves the game. Lahaina Everyone talks about how Zoey won the first duel and how strong she looked like. Elina says that she feels Zoey is gonna be tough to beat. Caleb fully agrees and then later goes fishing with Sylvester. Sylvester asks how Caleb feels in this tribe and Caleb answers that he's happy he's part of this tribe but he isn't sure if he has a good place. Sylvester tries to make Caleb paranoid by throwing Jupiter and Vaporeon under the bus. He makes up that those two have tried to take out Caleb last round but they couldn't get numbers. Caleb looks confused and feels kinda bad. He tells the story of Sylvester to Elina and Fay who both look surprised. Fay says that she thinks Sylvester made that up. Elina agrees and the three go inside the woods. Fay makes a confessional that she's happy she's on good terms with everybody, the same shows her talking with Marnix, and she also states that the idol will help her get far in this game. Halford sits alone in the shelter. Vaporeon and Jupiter join him. Halford says that he's feeling bad that Bob is the first boot. Jupiter says that he shouldn't be sad and think straight-forward. Vaporeon agrees. She asks who made the fake idol and Jupiter says she thinks it was Sylvester because he has been hiding in the woods since forever. Marnix joins the three and asks if they want some coconuts. Halford asks Marnix who he thinks made the fake idol and Marnix says he feels that it was Sylvester as well. Kihei Berry, Zlatan, Gabriëlle and Jean-Robert talk about the next challenge and about a new strategy. Right in the middle of their conversation, Berry says that Zlatan is an amazing singer and tells him that he should show it to them. Zlatan doesn't really want to but he sings some Serbian songs. Gabriëlle likes it a lot. Jean-Robert doesn't look excited but says he thinks it was ok. Frossi is swimming in the ocean, joined by Céleste. She asks how Frossi feels in this tribe and that he has been such a great addition to the tribe. Frossi thanks her and says he's not worried. He looks very cocky but Céleste likes that a lot. She returns to tribe and sees Areanna and Dunya talking. Areanna asks what Frossi told Céleste and she answers that he feels okay. Areanna keeps asking about Frossi since she wants him out just like Dunya. Dunya looks at Frossi who comes back from swimming. She looks at his body full of hair and frowns. She makes a confessional, saying that she's disgusted by his body. Challenge After a big challenge where everyone had to dig graves and put as much color stones of their tribe as possible in a short amount of time, Lahaina wins their first immunity challenge, sending Kihei to their first tribal council. Kihei Back at camp, the girls minus Gabriëlle come together. Areanna asks to confirm the target is Frossi because of him trying too hard. Barbara asks why he especially should go and not someone like Roary who is floating around. Dunya answers that if they let Frossi slip through, he will probably go super far. Barbara understands and agrees. Céleste says they need two people to make majority and she will talk to Berry and Zlatan about the vote. She goes to Berry and Zlatan but instead of throwing Frossi under the bus, she does that with Areanna. She asks how the two guys feel about Areanna. They both don't like her and are ok with voting her out. Céleste makes a confessional saying that she is going to blindside Areanna. She doesn't want Frossi out already. Tribal Council At tribal council, Berry and Frossi whisper while taking seats. Roary looks around him and looks kinda annoyed at Jean-Robert. The fans grab their torches and dip it into the fire. Jeff asks Dunya how tribe life has been. She explains how everyone looks nice and she gets along with most of the people. Jeff asks Roary how he feels in the tribe and he answers that he knows he is an outsider but he won't be going home already. Jeff then asks Frossi how he feels and he answers that he knows he will get votes, shocking the three girls who are against him. Everyone votes, nobody plays an idol. Jeff then reads the votes. First vote... . . . . . Frossi . . . . . Frossi . . . . . Areanna . . . . . Areanna 2 votes Areanna, 2 votes Frossi . . . . . Jean-Robert . . . . . Areanna . . . . . Frossi 3 votes Frossi, 3 votes Areanna, 1 vote Jean-Robert . . . . . Areanna . . . . . Areanna . . . . . . . . . . 3rd person voted out of Survivor: Hawaii . . . . . . . . . . Areanna (6-3-1) Areanna looks dissapointed and grabs her stuff. She then grabs her torch and gets it snuffed. She blows a kiss to Dunya and Barbara. Frossi winks at Berry, who points Céleste. Jean-Robert looks at Roary, knowing that he got his vote against him. Votes Céleste voted Areanna: "Bet you didn't see this one coming! I told you, I'm a cut-throat player and if we want to lose challenges we have to vote Frossi but what we want is a loser-free island. Bye bye!" Frossi voted Areanna: "You want me out so this is the best way to defend myself. Sorry, kiddo, you looked fine. Kinda." Berry voted Areanna: "Looked like you were a really gamey player. I think you will do well at Redemption. Good luck." Zlatan voted Areanna: "I cast my vote for Areonda or whatever her name is!" Gabriëlle voted Areanna: "Unfortunately, I have to vote you out. I feel like I have more bonds with the people in the majority and I know I'm going against the other females but this is what I have to do." Jean-Robert voted Areanna: "Au Revoire!" Roary voted Jean-Robert: "Shut the f*ck up about your stupid restaurant and go home, jack-*ss." Areanna voted Frossi: "You're a beast. Sending you early to Redemption Island will give you a less bigger chance of getting back to the game. And with that body, it's hard to balance!" Barbara voted Frossi: "Just doing what the majority wants." Dunya voted Frossi: "You smell and look gross and I just don't want you around anymore. We have animals ENOUGH on this island." Final Words "That's bad, I didn't expect to go from being the winner of a season to being the first boot in my second season. Oh well, sucks to suck but I'm leaving with my head up high. Challaz!" - Bob, 20th Place